Humans, Dragons, Devils and Titans
by E.N.D the FireDragonslayer
Summary: Natsu and Gray are somehow transported into the Attack On Titan World at age 9, will they be able to handle this new world? What is happening to the two while in this new world? Well Natsu seems to have found a nice girl Mikasa and maybe Gray will find one too. Suck at summaries.
_**I do not own Fairy Tail or Attack on Titan**_

 **July 6, 777 Earthland**

It was one day before Igneel the Fire Dragon King was supposed to leave Natsu in order to prevent things that his boy wouldn't understand. Igneel had red scales that covered his body with large wings and a tail, while spikes ran from his head down to the end of his tail and he had two horns on his triangular head. He also had a white underbelly with two huge scars in an x formation. However there was one thing that was wrong today and that would be he had to go get the "salmon" haired brat since he walked off on him.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was a nine year old, happy and joyful person that could brighten anyone's day. He wore a red jacket and orange shorts and of course the scarf he got from Igneel. He was walking in town where he heard rumors of someone with space and time magic which peeked his interest because he always wanted to go back in time to be even stronger than he already was. Of course he thought maybe if he went back in time he would already know so much that Igneel wouldn't waste any time on the stupid basics and he could get straight to obtaining more power. He went to the place that was said to be the home of the mage when he encountered another kid that looked about the same age as him with raven colored hair, black pants and a white jacket that he just stripped off.

"Hey why did you take off your clothes and who are you?" Natsu asks the kid that for some unknown reason pisses him off.

"DAMMIT! Anyways I'm Gray Fullbuster an Ice Devilslayer and Ice maker mage, who are you and why are you here?" He asks while holding out his hand for the kid to shake.

"Oh I'm Natsu Dragneel a Fire Dragonslayer and the son of Igneel a Fire Dragon. I'm here to see the time mage so I can go back in time and get stronger." Natsu states proudly with a huge grin on his face.

"I want to go back in time too so I can save my master from a demon. We should ask the guy together." Gray says while he knocks on the door.

"Okay but what happened to your master and how did you get Devilslayer magic?" Natsu asks.

 _Flashback_

 _Ur was struggling to protect her students when fighting the demon Deliora from the book of Zeref._

" _Gray don't let your anger and thoughts of revenge misguide you I want you and Lyon to live a free and happy life so please tell him I died when he wakes up." Ur says while casting the spell Iced Shell to stop Deliora._

" _NO! Wait Ur please don't do this I'm sorry-" But it was too late Ur saved his life by giving her own._

 _Then a man walked up to the crying kid dressed in silver armor and a white cape and had a scar going down the left side of his forehead barely missing his eye. The words on his armor said Absolute Zero. He asked, "Do you want more power so you can protect the people you love?" Receiving a nod from the boy he continued, "Then take this the power to slay devils, Ice Devilslayer magic." And as soon as he granted Gray his magic he was gone._

 _Flashback End_

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Stated Natsu as the door to the house opened revealing a masked figure wearing a cloak that hid all of the person's appearance.

"What do we have here, are you two lost or looking to fight?" The cloaked man asks in a mocking tone.

"We came here to see if you could bring us back in time." The pinkette states happily.

"Screw that why would I help you with that!" The masked man gasps in between laughs.

Gray getting angry with this guy screams _**Ice Make Sword**_ and stats attacking the mage with the sword. Natsu seeing that his new friend was getting angry also started to attack the dark mage yelling _**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist.**_ The mage not even getting hit by either of their attacks decides not to use his magic takes out a sword and attack the two kids with no mercy. After a while both Gray and Natsu have some nasty wounds and can barely stand while was blood pouring down them and they had cuts all over their bodies. Looking at each other they choose to do one more final attack.

 _ **Fire Dragon's…**_

 _ **Ice Devil's…**_

 _ **ROAR! RAGE!**_ The kids yell in unison. The mage being caught off guard his hit directly from the attack however when everything clears he's sitting with only a few cuts while he stars laughing. __

"You are too late to stop what's coming next!" The man laughs while looking down to their feet.

When Gray and Natsu look down they see that there is a magic circle below them and then they were gone.

 **Mikasa's House Earth 844**

Mikasa and her family were sitting around early in the morning waiting for when the doctor would come over in the afternoon. **BOOM!** They hear a huge noise outside and go to check it out. Once they get out they see two boys lying on the ground that seemed to have cracked around them causing them to believe they fell from high above somehow. But what most surprised them were the cuts scattered all over their bodies that had blood pouring out of them. There was one huge, deep gash going down the pink haired boy's chest and a similar one on the raven haired boy's back. After a while a man named Mr. Ackerman broke from his shock of the duo's appearance and told his wife and daughter to get bandages and set up sheets on the floor so they can rest. He then proceeded to help both the boys on to the sheets and had help wrapping them in bandages then said to wait for the doctor to come.

"Dad do you think they will be alright?" A little girl asks her father.

"I am not sure Mikasa but we can only hope that the doctor gets here soon." Then a knock on the door is heard.

Thinking it is the doctor the husband leaves the room he was in and opens the door. **Crack!** The sound of a skull being smashed in was all that could be heard in the small house. **AAAHHH!** The wife screams seeing her husband with an axe stuck in his head that is soon pulled out. In the other room the pink haired kid wakes up due to his oversensitive ears because of being a Dragonslayer and tries to get up but can't. Back in the other room the wife is being groped by man but she then bites his hand and the man yells in pain before bringing his axe down on her. All the while the little Girl Mikasa was sitting there watching this all unfold before she was knocked out by another one of the kidnappers. Natsu being able to smell fresh blood makes him worry as he jumps up to run out the door just in time to see them kidnap a girl. He continues to follow the scent of the men until he sees a house and storms in.

 **With Gray**

Gray just getting up realizes he is alone in the house and leaves the room he was in. Once he enters the next room he sees something he will never forget. Two adults were lying dead on the floor with a blood pool surrounding each of their bodies. This immediately pisses him off and he goes to look for who did this when **BANG!**

 **Back with Natsu**

Natsu found the men and luckily for him they were all in one room while the girl was in another. This was great for him because now he could attack them without worrying about her getting hurt. _**Fire Dragon's Roar**_ Natsu screams as orange and red flames go blasting towards the men burning them and killing them after a few minutes due the fact he didn't know they weren't mages. Realizing that he still needed to check on the girl he puts the thought aside and runs to her aid. Seeing that the girl was just waking up he walks over to comfort her as she starts crying and shaking.

"Hey it will be okay now, those men can't do anything anymore." Natsu says while pulling her into a hug. "What's your name?"

"M-m-my name is Mikasa thanks for helping me." Mikasa says as she now starts to shiver from the cold.

"No problem, here take this you look cold this will help warm you up." The boy then takes off his scarf and wraps it around the girl's neck and instantly the girl starts to feel warmer. However Natsu then passes out. Gray soon arrives seeing a girl hold the kid he just met in her arms before he notices the burning corpses and the hole in the wall that makes him faint.

 **Back In Earthland**

Igneel was worrying since he hasn't found his son and lost his entire scent completely. Dragons are able to smell out anything within a twenty-five kilometers but he couldn't find his scent and there was no way he could travel that distance in a short amount of time. **ROOAAARRRR!** However his thoughts were interrupted by a roar that could only come from one specific dragon, Acnologia. Acnologia was a dragon with black scales and blue markings that scattered his body. He had a more round head with no horns and had no scars. The Dragon of the Apocalypse attacked from underneath him tearing off Igneel's right arm and wing causing him to plummet to the ground. Knowing these few seconds might be his last he tries to connect his mind to his son in a last resort.

 _ **Natsu's Mind**_

" _ **Natsu! We do not have much time so tell me quickly what happened to you?"**_

" _Dad I was fighting a mage that was able to use space and time magic then before my friend Gray and I passed out he placed a spell at our feet and then we woke up somewhere."_

"… _ **Boy I believe that you are not in the same world as me anymore. So you must adapt to that world and learn about it so try not to use magic until you know it is safe. We most likely won't see each other again so listen I want to tell you who you are-"**_

" _What do you mean? I don't want to lose you, and I already know who I am, I am your son!"_

" _ **I SAID LISTEN! You are E.N.D a demon created by Zeref in the hopes of one day you could kill him. However just because you are a demon that does not mean you are not my son, you are still the same Natsu you just have other powers besides my Dragonslayer magic so learn to control it."**_

" _Okay I will dad anything for you just please don't die, live so we can have a chance to see each other again!"_

" _ **I'm sorry but Acnologia caught me off guard and I must tell you one more thing. One thing about Dragonslayer magic is that if you use it then you will slowly turn into a dragon. Since I granted you the magic it would take you 9 more years until you fully change. It has already started, as you can tell your hearing and smelling is more sensitive which is just a few changes of what's to come. Now goodbye my son."**_

" _NO DAD DON'T GO I ALREADY LOST MY FAMILY ONCE!" Natsu screamed as all his memories of his family and Zeref flashed through his mind._

 **Back to Igneel**

Acnologia released his magic enhanced roar onto the Fire Dragon King and soon left finishing his job as the red dragon died.

 **Back with Natsu**

"IGNEEL, DON'T GO!" Natsu screamed as he just awoke from his sleep and started to cry. Then a door opened and Mikasa, Gray and an older man walked in the room. "I don't mean to be rude but can I speak with Gray alone really quickly?" He received nods and then they left leaving the two alone.

"What did you want to talk about?" Gray asked anxious of what he was going to say.

"We aren't in Earthland anymore. That mage transported us to another world by random when he cast that spell and now we can't get back." Natsu stated with a sad look in his eyes.

"Okay I kind of figured seeming as how different this place was and how they have a wall set up but what should we do?" Gray said.

"The only thing we can do is adapt and learn how to live in this world, at least that is what Igneel told me. He also said don't let anyone see out magic so we should practice them in secret to stay strong and not get caught." Natsu replied.

"Okay and why were you screaming his name when you first woke up?" Gray asked. Natsu then recapped all that Igneel went through in his short conversation of how he would turn into a dragon and who his family was. Which left a stunned Gray thinking that Zeref was Natsu's older brother. Then Gray chooses to tell his story of how his parents were killed by Deliora and then his master in order to comfort him since they had very similar experiences.

"So if Dragonslayer magic will transform you into a Dragon do you think my Devilslayer magic turn me into some type of Devil or Demon?" Gray asked with a worried look on his face.

"I don't know but don't worry you would still be in control and it wouldn't matter to me." Natsu replies with his signature grin.

Natsu then allowed Mikasa and the other guy to come in. The man then introduced himself as Grisha Yeager and told Natsu he was out for 3 days then asked all of them questions of what happened to them. The children answered all they could while Gray and Natsu left some things out since they didn't want to frighten the people. As they were all heading out Natsu grabbed Mikasa's arm and asked her to stay so he can explain something. Natsu then told her what he told Gray about how he and Gray come from different worlds and what happened to his parents.

Hugging the black haired girl he says "You aren't alone Mikasa I am here for you so keep smiling and there is one more thing I would like to tell you." He stared down at Mikasa getting his first good look at her, she was a little smaller than him with black hair and greyish blue eyes and pale skin that was silky smooth and perfect.

"Yes, what is it Natsu?" She says wiping her eyes of tears.

"Well in my world you can use magic like this," Natsu lights his hands on fire making Mikasa jump back a little, "don't worry, but because of the specific magic I use which is Fire Dragonslayer magic, I will slowly turn into a dragon and at age eight-teen the process will be complete."

"Okay but what will happen to you, I don't want to lose my first friends." Mikasa says on the verge of tears.

"I'm not sure but no matter what happens I won't leave you, I promise." Natsu states in a determined voice. "But what I also want to ask is if you can help my friend Gray and I get used to this new world please."

"Of course I would love to help you guys." She says proudly.

The next four years go by and they have him and Gray go to school with Eren their son and Mikasa. With the help of Mikasa and school Natsu and Gray were able to adapt to this world's way of living rather quickly. They were disturbed by the titans but they couldn't do much since they were so young however they kept notes of their weak spots on the neck which was the only way to kill them. After school Gray and Natsu would always find somewhere they could train their magic and physical bodies too so they could get stronger to protect their new family. Natsu now wore a black cloak with gold trimmings that covered his whole body so no one could see the scales forming over his skin while Gray wore a white cloak with black trimmings that was similar to Natsu's to cover the marks on his body due to his Devilslayer magic. People use to make fun of Natsu's pink hair which he didn't care about but when they made fun of his friends he always beat them up so they feared him. They also made new friend Armin Arlert.

 **Year 848 (4 years since Natsu and Gray arrived on Earth)**

Natsu, Mikasa, Gray and Eren now thirteen years old were gathering wood and heading home when they decided to stop and see the Survey Corps return through the town. Natsu who can smell the blood and wounds from where he was standing tried to hold back from throwing up his lunch. The whole family now knew that Natsu had enhanced senses but didn't find out about anything else. When they got home Eren told his parents that he wanted to join the Survey Corps and was the scolded by his mother while Mr. Yeager left to go meet a client. She asked Natsu, Gray, or Mikasa to talk some sense into him which they all just stayed quiet. They ran to meet up with Armin when they saw that he was getting beat up but as soon as the guys saw Natsu, Gray, and Mikasa coming they ran.

After a few hours of running around the town they were about to head back. **CRACK!** A lighting strike struck the ground right outside the wall and now looking over the wall was a titan far bigger than any other seen before. **BOOM!** The wall was kicked in right around where their house was so they started to run there, except Armin who stayed. As soon as they got close they saw a titan picking up their mother and kept running until Hannes grabs hold of Eren and Mikasa while Natsu and Gray see their second mother die before their eyes and start running.

 **A/N: This is my first fanfic story, I'm just trying to get used to the writing then I will probably come out with a better version of this story later.**


End file.
